


Open Your Eyes

by TheBookOfWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean becomes God, God is tired, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookOfWinchester/pseuds/TheBookOfWinchester
Summary: God is tired and Dean is too good at his job.





	Open Your Eyes

Tears flood Castiel's face, tearing through the dirt and grime like oil in water.

This never should have happened. Not like this. But Dean's screams were shattering him, reverberating inside his skull, magnifying his own agony. In all the years that Castiel had known him, he'd never heard a single sound come from Dean quite like the ones washing over him and into the world for miles around. There was no dignity to it. It was guttural, it was panic, it was _save me please_ , it was the end.

Pure celestial energy was ripping Dean apart, atom by atom, ever so slowly disintegrating his physical form. He didn't want this. No one wanted this. No one except Him.

God was tired and Dean was too good at his job. He and Sam both screwed things up a lot, but they were remarkable in that they always kept a lid on world-consuming evil and unbalance. Really, it could have been either of them chosen for this, but the reality was that Dean was always God's favorite. He was painfully predictable and short-tempered. He made crude jokes and pushed people away, but somehow he was the favorite. And God was tired of watching the rest of humanity trip over themselves and narrowly escape Armageddon just to keep on killing and cheating each other in His name. It was time for Him to rest. Let someone else take the wheel. He could never make Himself truly into a lesser being, but He could bring someone up to His level, His size, His grace, and let them have His universe. So, He decided to take Earth's protector and make him new again, make him mighty, give him the tools and the instruction manual and wish him good luck. He was going to finally enjoy His creation, Earth, humanity, the stars, without constantly keeping watch of every corner of the universe at all times to ensure its survival. Now, someone else would do that: Dean.

The problem was, Dean would rather cease to exist at all than become God. He'd said as much, but God insisted. Castiel and Sam looked on with horror as the abominable process of Dean's undoing began. Light flooded the forest in which they stood, the ground quaked vehemently beneath their feet, and Dean's suffering made itself known. Sam could no doubt not see a single thing, but Castiel was forced to watch as Dean's expression attempted to convey the desolation he felt.

Sam had nearly blacked out when his soul was gently grazed, Dean's was being obliterated.

God was already gone. Riding out the celestial shock wave in some far reach of reality where He could relax until it was all over. Coward.

Angel radio was just an unending screech and all the angels had no doubt, like Castiel, switched the capability off immediately out of sheer pain and surprise. Castiel sent Sam away, swept him up and discarded him somewhere in Europe he presumed by the split second he was actually there to see it before coming back by himself. Wincing from the enormous bit of energy, he strode towards Dean helplessly.

Dean's body was aglow, the whites of his eyes radiating light, and his screams leaking a warm glow from his mouth. Castiel shook with fear for the first time in his millions of years of life. He shook with uncertainty and desperation just staring at Dean as tears freely flowed down his muddy cheeks. He was helpless. The only being that could stop this was the one who had done it in the first place. Dean's hand on his arm ripped him violently from his thoughts. It was a searing pain that Castiel could only assume would be the human equivalent of walking on the surface of the sun. Still, he made no move to remove the hand, instead searching Dean's pleading eyes.

Castiel knew exactly what he was asking. Just that one look said it all: make it stop, kill me. Castiel cried out with Dean, a wretched duet of miserable wailing. This was never supposed to be their ending. Dean would eventually die one day for good, but he'd go to a special little corner of heaven and Castiel would join him there. To watch or be a part of things, he didn't know, but he would be there with Dean for eternity because there was never enough of Dean. Now, there was too much. Dean was on the verge of becoming infinite.

Infinity couldn't be stopped, but the pain could. This was a slow process, but it could be sped up exponentially.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked as he ignored the agony induced by grabbing Dean's face in his hands.

Dean grit his teeth and quieted his screams to a heavy, pained breath just long enough to bore into Castiel's gaze and shake out a ragged nod. His eyes rolled upward and his back arched as a new wave of terror wracked his body and his mouth flew open, but it was silent, no scream. "Please," he whispered as he came back down, looking at Castiel. "It's okay," he stuttered. "It's oka-" his own screams cut him off as his soul was ripping itself apart, transforming into something new.

Castiel had never cried in his life. He'd mourned, sure. He'd known true sadness, yes. But he'd never had the involuntary reaction that humans produced so easily. For him it didn't quite seem necessary until now. For the first time, sobs overcame him. As he pulled his angel blade from his coat, his vessel trembled with his own emotion. The sobs turned to screams as the light emanating from Dean flashed bright before receding slowly into darkness. The only comfort was witnessing relief overcome Dean's face the darker his light became. His pain washed away and him along with it.

As he lay still, body now empty, a hollow vessel, Castiel stared on. It could have been ten seconds or it could have been an hour, but he finally let the silence be punctuated by his wretched, terrible shriek. He let it broadcast over angel radio, he let it bellow down into the depths of Hell. He let it intrude every being who could possibly hear it.

Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and Earth would hear him so help him God.

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of hit me like a brick and I had to write it. I know its pretty out there as far as content goes with the whole Dean becoming God thing, but I kind of feel like this is the sort of thing that Chuck would pull on him.  
> The last time we saw him, Chuck just left and said basically, "You're in charge. You and a few others, but yeah you're in charge. Keep this place safe. K bye." That was such a massive burden to just hand him and on top of that, in season 11 when Chuck and the Winchesters are living together in the bunker, Chuck essentially absorbs Dean's personality and starts stealing all of his shit and acting like Dean did when they first found the bunker.  
> It's not terribly far fetched that he would pull this shit and be like, yanno what, I'm gonna be a human and you're gonna be God because I'm over it.  
> Anyway, I just really had to get this out and typed. It's unbeta'd and quite frankly not even remotely my best work. Lots of repetition and poor word choice, but I still think it should be out there. Thanks for reading.


End file.
